Macy Clark (The Good Cop)
Macy Clark (Rebecca Rittenhouse) is the hidden villainess of "Who Killed the Guy on the Ski Lift?", episode 1.07 of Netflix's The Good Cop (airdate September 21, 2018). She was a middle school guidance counselour that Tony "TJ" Caruso Jr. ran into when he arrived at a ski lodge with his father Tony Caruso Sr., as they were attending a police retreat held at the lodge. Tony instantly took an interest in Macy as he attempted to swap rooms with her so she could get a room on the top floor, with Macy seemingly sharing his interest. Later on, TJ witnessed Macy angrily confront sergeant Andre Rifkin, with Macy revealing to TJ later that Andre had been her past lover before she learned he was married; a fact that many knew before Macy. The next day, Andre was found stabbed to death after going on a ski lift ride with Macy to talk things out, with TJ being the only person at the lodge to believe Macy's claims of innocence. Despite the ostracization he faced from his fellow police officers and his father's attempts to dissuade him from staying involved with Macy, TJ continued to fight to prove her innocence, though his theory that ski lift employee Daryl Teasdale killed Andre was proven wrong when a guest's GoPro footage revealed that Andre was killed before the lift reached the top of the mountain. Despite this, TJ helped Macy pay her bail, and it was soon after that a drone outfitted with a crossbow was found on the roof, following TJ reporting a leak in the ceiling of his lodge room. The drone was ultimately traced back to officer Maury Peppitone, who had a well-known grudge against Andre for giving him a bad evaluation that nearly cost him his shield. Maury was found dead in his bathtub from what appeared to be a self-inflicted gun shot, leading to the belief that Maury killed Andre in revenge using the drone to fire a stiletto knife into his chest before committing suicide. After the case was closed, Macy spent the night at the Caruso house, thanking TJ for helping her as she prepared to catch an Uber home. But just as she was leaving, TJ received a call from the ski lodge revealing the truth behind the "leak" in his roof: a bag of ice that had melted after being placed in the air vent. This, along with Macy's earlier attempt to get a room on the top floor, led TJ to make a shocking discovery: Macy had killed Andre, having stabbed him in the chest with a knife as they were on the ski lift together. Afterwards, Macy utilized TJ's feelings for her to convince him to fight to prove her innocence, having already planted the drone on the lodge roof as part of her plan to frame Maury. Prior to all of this, the evil Macy had already gone about killing Maury by drugging him at the lodge bar and shooting him dead in his room's bathtub, placing the gun in his hand to stage the death as a suicide. Macy also placed the ice bag in TJ's room's vent to lead him to the drone on the roof, presumably doing so after sneaking his room under the pretense of not wanting to be alone after her release from jail. TJ also came to realize that the battery on the drone being fully charged didn't connect with it being used by Maury to kill Andre. Soon after TJ came to realize Macy's guilt, the villainess reappeared back in the house, holding TJ at gunpoint, highlighting that her penchant for dating cops meant she knew how to use a gun. Macy also admitted to killing Andre, as well as romancing TJ and killing Maury to cover her tracks, claiming she had no choice but to kill Andre after the way he treated her and boasting about how she had manipulated TJ into fighting to clear her name. Just as Macy was preparing to kill TJ and stage his death to be the result of a break-in, however, TJ's phone rang, allowing him to fight back and disarm Macy. This led to a struggle between the two, which ended with TJ pinning Macy to the couch and handcuffing her. Macy was then arrested (off-screen) for her various crimes. Gallery Macy Clark Reveal.png|Macy's villainous reveal Macy Clark Gunpoint.png|Macy holding TJ at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested